Darkseid (Canon)/J.J. Chambers
Summary Darkseid is the ruler of the planet Apokolips and an enemy of Superman. He is a New God who seeks to find the Anti-Life equation to conquer the universe and destroy all free will. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies (The power of his avatars tend to vastly change). Usually at least Low 2-C | Varies. Usually 4-B, up to 3-A | Varies. Usually High 4-C | 2-C | 2-A Name: Darkseid Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of Thousands of Years Classification: Deity (specifically a New God) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Void Manipulation with Omega Beams, Durability Negation with Omega Beams, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Telepathy, Mind Control, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, BFR, Time Manipulation (Can BFR people to either the past or future), Life Manipulation, Resurrection (can revive himself and other people), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Flight, Size Manipulation, Time Travel, Soul Manipulation (can remove souls from body) | Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual, Space-Time Manipulation. Attack Potency: Varies. Usually at least Universe level+ (Constantly depicted as a threat to Pre-Crisis Superman) | Varies. Usually Star System level+ (Most avatars of Darkseid are capable of equally fight Post-Crisis Superman), up to Universe level (The absolute strongest Avatars of Darkseid were capable of fighting against two Doctor Fates at once; Doctor Fate was able to to keep a universe from collapsing with help of Spectre, acted as 1/5 of a power that matched the Anti-Life Entity and destroyed a universe) | Varies. Usually Large Star level (Capable to fight the entire New 52 Justice League at once) | Multi-Universe level (Was able to fight and nearly defeat Anti-Monitor, who had absorbed several universes in his preparation against Darkseid) | Multiverse level+ (His body fell over the entire DC multiverse, drag the entire multiverse into a singularity where he is all that exists, the entire DC multiverse was becoming one with him) Speed: Varies. Usually MFTL+ (Capable to keep up with Pre-Crisis Superman) | Varies. Usually MFTL (Capable to keep up with Post-Crisis Superman), up to MFTL+ (Capable to keep up with two Doctor Fate at once the helmet was able to outrace the Big Bang) | Varies. Usually MFTL (Capable to react again Flash) | Likely MFTL+ (Capable to keep up with Anti-Monitor) | MFTL+ (Much larger than a universe) Lifting Strength: Varies. Usually Multi-Stellar | Varies. Usually Class Y+, up to much higher | Varies. Usually Class Y | Unknown | Inmensurable Striking Strength: Varies. Usually Universal+ | Varies. Usually Solar System Class, up to Universal | Varies. Usually Large Star Class | At least Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Varies. Usually at least Universe level+ | Varies. Usually Star System level+, up to Universe level | Varies. Usually Large Star level | Multi-Universe level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Virtually Limitless (Don't need to eat, sleep and drink) | Infinite Range: Standard Melee with physical strikes, Stellar to Multiversal+ with strongest attacks (depend by which version) Standard Equipment: Boom tubes normally, has acquired non-standard power-ups, such as Soulfire and the Anti-Life Equation at different times. Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Darkseid is vulnerable to Radion (A lethal substance to New Gods), he is often overconfident (So he does not use his powers to their fullest extent), his Avatars would never be as strong as his True Self. Key: Avatars Pre-Crisis | Avatars Post-Crisis | Avatars Post-Flashpoint | Darkseid War | True Self Note: This profile will not include Darkseid with Anti-Life Equation or Soulfire Darkseid. Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:J.J. Chambers